Giving Her Away
by TheBossGeo
Summary: They say in life if you really love someone, you’ll let them go…Well for Ash Ketchum, he is about to find out just how powerful and instrumental that well respected theory is.


**Disclaimer –** I Don't Own Pokemon

**Authors Notes –** Alrighty guys! Here is a small short peace for you, probably not an original idea in terms of a plot, But never the less, here is my interpretation on how things would pan out, hope you enjoy!

**Summary – **They say in life if you really love someone, you'll let them go…Well for Ash Ketchum, he is about to find out just how powerful and instrumental that well respected theory is.

**Giving Her Away**

**Ash**

You know it's funny, some people might call this utter nonsense or a typical cleche if you like, but in life there is an old saying, that states…if you love someone enough, then in the end you've got to simply let them go. I for one can safely say I was one of those people who would look down my nose at this theory, one of the majority, whom would merely brush it off, and place it under the category of "Bullshit". Well now that this very scenario has arrived at my own doorstep I am mentally cursing myself for ever doubting it in the slightest.

I inhaled sharply and cast my eyes around my surroundings, it was a mild spring day today on Seafome Island, a perfect day for It in fact, my gaze Shifted to Brock, as he slowly approached me marching up the small isle that was perfectly constructed along the beaches waterfront where the wedding ceremony was going to take place.

"God what a turn out…" he muttered emphatically referring to the number of people attending the ceremony, as I wearily nodded at him as he came to a stop beside me at the end of the beach where the main road came to a halt.

"How you coping? you holding up ok?" he asked in concern taking a seat beside me on the small bench.

"Getting by, but barely" I whispered in response, as I lowered my head a moment as I bit my lip before refocusing my gaze on Brock.

"How's he holding up?" I asked referring to the groom to be, while gesturing my head in the direction toward the altar located alongside the waterfront upon the lash white sand. Brock smirked playfully.

"He's chalk white, I think he's about ready to throw up, a bag of nerves….can't say last night would have helped him much though…" he remarked as I razed an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm sounds intriguing, you care to elaborate any further," I asked him with a weak smile.

"Well….Uh, you see… he was up till 3AM this morning downing shots of whisky" I shook my head in an all to knowing manner.

"And I take it you did nothing to discourage him on the matter" I mused as Brock merely shrugged at me.

"What! you would have preferred it if I had left the poor guy sitting there and drinking alone?" I smirked briefly.

"So…that explains why Suzie found you with your head slumped up against the bathroom sink this morning.." I observed as he had to restrain from falling from the bench while faltering.

"She told you about that!" he whined lowering his head to avoid my eyes. A Small chuckle emerged from me as I could not help but pat his shoulder reassuringly

"Don't worry Brock…We've all been there….nothing another night of binge drinking won't cure I'm sure." I teased as he finally locked eyes on me yet again realizing I was talking about the huge party that was going to take place tonight at our hotel after the ceremony. For the next few seconds a stony silence ensued around us as I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"You…Um didn't just come all the way from your seat just to share stories about your drinking session did you?" I quizzed shakily knowing I already new the answer, he bit his lip grimacing slightly, looking away from me I feel trying to prolong any of the agony he knew I was mere moments away from going through. Finally while sadly shaking his head at me, he was able to refocus on me yet again and softly spoke.

"No…." he confirmed quietly as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ash I realize how hard this is for you, and I hate to stick the dagger in any further, so to speak but, James just called, the bridal party has left the hotel and they should be here any minute" he said as I inhaled a sharp intake of breath as I found air hard to come by at that moment. I wearily got to my feet a cold sweat running through my body as I did so.

"Ash…." Brock uttered my name getting to his feet and placing a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened slightly at his touch as I weakly reverted my eyes to him once more.

"You know despite what's about to happen down there on that beach….you are aware she still and always will love you don't you?" Brock said as I swallowed the lump in my throat whilst gritting my teeth.

"Yeah….." I got out above a whisper trying to convince myself I feel other than Brock. He could do no more but shoot me a reassuring, but at the same time I feel somewhat somber smile.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get back, Suzie will be wondering what's taking me so long, and plus if I want a good view and all..….I'll be seeing you afterwards?" he said, I had to ask myself just where the hell he thought I was going.

"I ain't scheduled to be anywhere else today…." I retorted with a tinge of frustration behind my tone. Brock stared at me a moment, trying I feel to at least try and comprehend even a small amount of the way I was feeling at this time, for with each passing second I was ever closer to doing most probably the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my life.

"Ash….just keep all those good times with you…..and remember why you are doing this….whom you are doing this for….." Brock reminded me as a wave of inner peace seemed to wash over me at that instant.

"Thanks Brocko…" I whimpered gratefully, as he nodded at me with a smile, and while taking one last look at me, walked back in the direction he came, to I presume take his seat alongside Suzie.

The feeling of inner peace I alluded to earlier did not last to long as the gut wrenching feeling enveloped the pit of my stomach yet again. Trying without much luck to suppress my nerves, I found I had taken a few steps back towards the small bench and plopped myself down upon it. Removing the small hit flask from my inner jacket of my tuxedo I begrudgingly twisted the lid from it and proceeded to take a sip of its malting contents.

"You know I always said that girl would drive you to drink someday…." A familiar voice chimed jokingly, as I looked up from taking a second sip from my flask.

"Oh…hey May…" I greeted her placing the cap back on my flask and placing it back within my tuxedo's pocket.

"Your looking fantastic by the way…" I observed noting the light blue strapless dress she adorned on this day. She merely placed her hands on her hips and glared down at me with a scowl.

"Oh no you don't Mr.….in the trade we call that avoiding the issue…." She told me taking a seat beside me on the bench while trying not to mess up her dress.

"This whole thing is becoming to much for you isn't it?" she quizzed, I sighed inwardly casting my eyes on her.

"May….I appreciate the concern honey, but believe me, Brock's already been up here and tried to get his two cense in, this is something I have to face alone." I informed her as she proceeded to grasp my hands in hers tightening them slightly indicating her support of me in my efforts. A few seconds of silence ensued as I reverted my eyes around the beach and to the sky and then finally back on May.

"So….." I started with a small gulp.

"Where's Max at then?" May released my hands and weakly smiled at me.

"Last I saw he and Tracey were down at the waterfront near their seats, seemingly they were trying to count how many Shelder and Clamperil they could spot lifting their heads from the seabed to see what was going on" she explained. I could not help but let loose a small smirk.

"Leave it to your kid brother and the watcher to have Pokemon on the brain, even on a wedding day" I said as May could only reflect a small grin of reassurance in reply.

"You know regardless of what's about to happen….you to can never lose what is in each others hearts don't you?" May proclaimed all of a sudden reverting the topic of conversation back to my impending dilemma.

"I know…" I responded to her rhetorically whilst swallowing the lump in my throat.

"It just seems so hard to take it all in, the more I think about it May…I just hope she doesn't regret her decision two to three months down the line" I said as May sat there taking in my point of view.

"Ash…you know as well as I do how fickle the human heart can be….." she said reflecting a soft smile in my direction while placing a hand over mine yet again.

"I know, her happiness of course is priority to me it's just…..I love her so dam much…." I finally conceded as for the first time my voice cracked as a single tear rolled down my cheek. May reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey….if you love her…….you'll let her go….." May said as I slumped my head in response as the sound of a car engine descending ever closer snapped me out of my seemingly ever decreasing mind set. May stood up and gave a slight wave to acknowledge the car as it came to a halt as I got to my feet before her, she turned and shot me a subtle grin as she stood before me.

"She's getting married Ash…..but that can't erase all of the events of the past and good times you've had….nor does it diminish what the both of you feel in each others hearts" she paused and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Both of you will always be apart of who the both of you are Ash….cherish the memories" she advised as I closed my eyes a few times trying to cease my tears.

"May. I.." she placed a finger to my lips silencing me.

"Just remain true to her Ash….that's all you'll need" and with those heart felt words uttered she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I nodded at her in understanding as I could not help but feel somewhat grateful towards her within that moment.

"Thank you…" I got out above a whisper embracing her in a hug.

"Good luck…" She whispered in my ear parting from my embrace and walking back in the direction of the beach. My gaze on May was broken as I heard a car door slam shut and I whirled around just in time to see James acknowledge my presents with a slight wave at me as he walked around the car to the back door, I tried with all I could to relax the muscles tightening within my body, this was it there was no going back now.

The next few seconds past me by in a blur as before I knew it all of the occupants were out of the car, and there she stood a few feet away from me. I could only watch in some sort of spell bounded trance as she continually fretted with the lace of her wedding gown, I had to wonder why she persisted to bother with it, The dress itself was nothing short of perfection on her, At that thought I could do nothing but sigh inwardly, For Christsakes! Who the hell was I kidding? She looked like perfection to me. Her eyes finally fell upon me and she smiled in my direction merely nodding at me as she started conversing with one of her bridesmaids.

"Two minutes to show time people!" I heard James shout from behind me as I cast my eyes over my shoulder to see him retreat to the beach to take his seat. I took a moment to absorb some oxygen within my body as I turned back to discover she had approached as she stood alongside me smiling brightly.

"Hey…" She whispered softly

"You' look wonderful," I said quietly.

"Don't start…" she said mockingly I guess assuming we were going to get mixed up in our infamous but playful war of words. I swallowed hard before responding to her as composed as I could.

"No, I mean it….your looking beautiful…." I got out shakily while brushing my hand past her now lush long red hair and laying it to rest upon her cheek. She responded to this by moving away from me slightly trying to hide the slight blush that she was unaware that I could detect flutter across her cheeks. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind I had always thought she was pretty, even though I had teased her about being scrawny when she was a kid. Of course the only reason I went down that road, was so I could watch with a degree of satisfaction as the sparkles flashed within her eyes and her face change to a color that closely matched that of her hair.

"Thanks," she finally was able to murmur out interrupting my pondering state. Before a devilish smirk could not help but adorn her face.

"You don't scrub up to badly yourself." She teased playing with the bowtie of my tuxedo

"I do what I can," I replied coyly, my own smile becoming a tad more subdued, as I reverted my hands back to my side. For I knew the time was drawing near, The emotion seemingly ravaged my inner body at the thought of what I was about to do.

For ever since she had asked me to escort her down the isle, it had been like a long drawn out prison sentence for me, reminiscent to that of someone on death row, and now well, let's just say I wasn't expecting any last minute call from the governor giving me any kind of reprieve. But my own inner turmoil not withstanding I had never turned her down for anything within her life, and this would be no exception, Over time I knew I would get over this, but the trick was getting through these next few moments whilst keeping my sanity in place.

The starting up of the music broke me from my trance as I saw her move to my side an cast her eyes straight ahead before locking them back upon me once more. I reciprocated her gaze in toe shakily extending my arm in her direction, a radiant smile could not help but emerge across her face as she thankfully accepted my gesture in circling her arm in mine, then with one last shuddering breath and slightly glancing at her one last time, we began our dissent in the direction of the alter down along the beach.

As we walked I knew she could not help but notice how tense and uneasy I was, as she placed her hand atop of mine and squeezed slightly to basically confirm this fact. I knew she realized just how difficult this whole thing was for me, for she knew and understood my heart, probably better than I most likely did myself. I could not help but admire, and also at the same time be immensely proud of the woman she had become over time. She was always strong willed and independent, and none of that had changed but alongside those factors, her temper and her stubborn streak had eased somewhat, and she had become more generous and kind, especially when it came to going out of her way to help others.

The short march towards the waters edge ended all too soon, and as a result I found myself at the altar, I felt her release my arm, and before I knew it, I noted myself facing her, my gaze locked upon her eyes, Her orbs portrayed so much to me as I shakily grasped her hands in mine, they sought out so much reassurance, acceptance, but above all else, genuine love and respect for what I had just done. I inhaled some of the fresh sea air within my lungs as I released her hands and tenderly traced a hand down her cheek, that was when the water works started for her, and I quickly pulled away not wanting to mess up the great job the make up girls had done for her on this day. I leaned forward and softly spoke.

"This is your time now…..seize the moment…" I got out weakly as she nodded in reply whilst biting her lip. Without having any time to comprehend her next actions, I just stood there in shock as she had leaned forward and brushed her lips into contact with my cheek.

"You know I'll always be with you. Be happy for me." She whispered in my ear as she pulled away an I stepped back, taking a moment to place a hand on her future husband shoulder, and gave him a reassuring grin, as I did so, I was barely able to see through the tears shining in my eyes, as I reluctantly stepped back and could only stair at them both paralyzed to the spot.

All of a sudden a pair of arms snaked around my body and a head came to rest upon my shoulder. Turning my head slightly I could not help but reflect a radiant smile of my own as the familiar soft and loving face of my wife came into view. No words were spoken for several seconds but an understanding past between us, as she could only respond to our eye contact by initiating a tender smile of her own, she buried her face into the crook of my neck and softly spoke.

"I'm so proud of you..…." She told me signifying how serious she was by tracing her lips upon my neck a few times, and embracing me tightly from behind. I could only shudder at her actions For even after all these years she still had the capabilities to make me go week at the knees.

"I know how hard that was for you….."she said letting me go and moving around to face me.

"It was utter torture, apart of me felt as if it was you I was giving away…." I commented as the redheaded girl in front of us cut our conversation a little prematurely short.

"Daddy….I love you and everything…..but could you and Mom please sit down?…this thing is nerve wracking enough without you guys holding up proceedings" my daughter said as Misty and myself had to restrain from falling over in shock. Without uttering a word any further we simply took our seats as we watched our daughter say her wedding vows.

I sat in silence as the service got underway, Misty interlacing her fingers in mine, As I sat there coming to a few realizations of my own. For it had just hit me, the main reason it felt as if it was Misty I was giving away up there today, was due to the fact that she was apart of us both, a symbol of the love an respect we shared for each other. That being said I also had no right to deny her a life she obviously craved mainly because of the fact she was her mother's daughter for lack of a better term.

All of that aside, as I had stated earlier in time I would get over this, in time I would come to realize that she was just going to be as much apart of our lives as she had always been, and in time I knew I would be able to embrace her new family and converse and interact with them, as if they were apart of my own, And once that day dawns consequentially the seemingly difficult task of "Giving Her Away" Would have been well worth the struggle indeed.

**Authors Notes – **Well guys there you go, short and sweet as they say, as always any feedback you wish to leave would be fantastic, and till next time, take care folks!

**TheBossGeo**


End file.
